Una tarde muy especial (YxU) (WxS) Capítulo III Final
by Javsdellarobbia
Summary: Ulrich y Yumi tienen una gran sorpresa cuando llegan al baño y encuentran a 2 conocidos en una situación muy comprometedora...


**Advertencia este capítulo también contiene lemon **

Ulrich trató de no hacer ningún ruido cuando abrió la puerta del baño, quiso ver la cara de la chica para ver que no se equivocaba por la voz que había escuchado, y no, no se equivocaba, estaba William y Sissi ahí teniendo relaciones, nunca imaginó que ellos dos tenían algo… de hecho nunca los veía juntos por la academia, quizás fue algo de momento… se escondió dentro de una de las duchas para escuchar y ver lo que ahí pasaba, no sabía porque pero le daba algo de morbo ver eso y a la vez le parecía muy excitante…

William ohh sigue así – Sissi jadeaba casi sin voz

Te gusta duro verdad? Eres una niña muy mala, que diría tu padre si se entera de esto? – William lo decía con una risa descarada plasmada en la cara, la verdad era que no le importaba si los pillaban, para él era solo un juego, no tenía sentimientos verdaderos por Sissi, la verdad a la única que seguía amando era a Yumi y ya que ella estaba con Ulrich, solo le quedaba pasar el rato con quien quisiera follar con él. Era un tanto frio al pensar las cosas de esa manera pero no le importaba mucho lo que los demás pensaran de él.

Ya llegas al orgasmo Sissi? – pregunto William

Sigue, sigue – Le decía Sissi al oído mientras le mordía cuidadosamente el cuello a su compañero – pero yo se que tu si casi estas llegando

William le gustaba como se ponía Sissi en estas situaciones, no era la primera vez que tenían un encuentro amoroso en el baño, según él, ella era la mejor compañera sexual que había tenido… la tomo de la cintura y se alejo uno pasos, quería ver el cuerpo de ella sudado, muy sexy, la puso contra la pared y comenzó a penetrarla nuevamente, Sissi gemía muy fuerte, casi quedaba sin respiración.

Ulrich por su parte seguía mirando y como no le agradaba para nada William decidió mostrarle el espectáculo a su novia, salió del baño en dirección a la pieza de Yumi, abrió la puerta y la despertó delicadamente.

Amor despierta tienes que ver esto – Ulrich le habló al oído, pero no hubo respuesta de su novia, ella seguía durmiendo profundamente, decidió despertarla de una manera muy particular, introdujo su mano dentro de su ropa interior e insertó su dedo en la intimidad de ella, saliendo y entrando, Yumi despertó.

Ulrich que haces – se largó a reír – me encantan las maneras tuyas de despertarme – lo beso – que pasa por que me despiertas tan temprano?

Hay algo que debes ver, te va a impresionar mucho- dijo el

No me asustes Ulrich por dios que pasa?

Nada malo, solo ven levántate – agarro a su novia de la mano y la llevo al baño, Urich abrió la puerta muy lentamente, miró por si seguían ahí para su suerte aun estaban en lo suyo, hizo pasar a Yumi y que se escondiera en la ducha que él estaba antes.

Me puedes explicar que es esto Ulrich porque yo no entiendo nada, quien está ahí? – preguntó Yumi tratando de hablar lo más bajo posible como le había indicado su novio, cuando vio que era William y Sissi casi pega un grito, no podía creer lo que veía, en si le gustaba lo que veía, ya que eso significaba que podría tener una relación amorosa con Ulrich sin tener al fantasma de William detrás de ellos…

William y Sissi por su parte seguían envueltos en su pasión sin darse cuenta que los estaban espiando, ellos simplemente disfrutaban del momento y de esos fervientes orgasmos y apasionados besos que se daban el uno al otro, esas respiraciones agitadas las cuales solo podían ser resultado de un buen encuentro sexual, en ese momento solo existían ellos en el mundo, pero se equivocaban, por las afueras del baño se encontraba Jim revisando los cuartos de los chicos cuando escucho un sonido extraño proveniente del baño, entro y los pilló ahí…

ELIZABETH! Pero que haces niña! Tu padre se enterará de esto ya verás- Exclamo Jim provocando que la gente de los dormitorios saliera de sus cuartos a mirar que pasaba, mientras William intentaba calmar a Sissi que estaba llorando desconsolada por lo que iba a pasar, entretanto Jim también encontró a Yumi y Ulirch escondidos en el baño

STERN, ISHIYAMA! Que hacen ustedes ahí también? Estaban viendo el espectáculo? – grito Jim

William miro hacia atrás aun con Sissi abrazada a él llorando, su mirada se clavó en los ojos de Yumi, el sabia que nunca iba a tener a Yumi como tuvo a Sissi, pero nunca perdió la esperanza hasta ese momento cuando vio en los ojos de Yumi una luz de decepción, en ese instante supo que ya no había vuelta atrás había perdido totalmente a Yumi como amiga…

Llegaron a la oficina del director los cuatro y Jim atrás de ellos, iba a ser una batalla campal adentro eso todos lo sabían, afuera esperaban Aelita, Odd y Jeremie

Creen que los expulsen? – Pregunto Odd – no me importaría que expulsaran a William, a Sissi lo dudo… Delmas nunca expulsaría a su propia hija, pero me preocupan Ulrich y Yumi

No se Odd… esto se ve feo – Dijo Jeremie tragando saliva – se ve muy muy feo para ser sincero

Esto me da muy mala espina, es que no me explico porque estaba Yumi y Ulrich ahí metidos…_ dijo Aelita

Dentro de la oficina se podían oír muchos gritos de Sissi que trataba de defender a William, pero Delmas estaba furioso le había dado un puñetazo a William en la cara

No quiero verte nunca más cerca de mi hija Dunbar! Estas expulsado! – Grito Delmas

Papá! El no tiene la culpa, la culpa es mía solo mía! – trataba de explicar Sissi llorando

Tú te callas! Te vas a ir a un internado lejos de aquí, necesitas disciplina Elizabeth yo ya no puedo contigo...

Ulrich y Yumi estaban sin palabras por lo que estaba presenciando, Delmas estaba muy enojado quizás a ellos también los expulsaba

Ahora ustedes dos, Stern que hacías en ese baño con la señorita Ishiyama espiando a mi hija y a Dunbar? – Delmas caminó hacia él con una ceja levantada y las mejillas muy rojas de furia aun

Eh yo señor, le mostraba a Yumi que… William no era de fiar – contesto Ulrich

Señorita Ishiyama es eso cierto? – ahora se dirigía a Yumi

Si es verdad señor solo me mostraba la horrible persona que es William – contesto ella con un tono de decepción en la voz

Bueno entonces lárguense de aquí, me queda mucho aun por resolver con Dunbar y Elizabeth, salió Ulrich seguido de Yumi, los dos con caras de 5 metros se zafaron de esta por muy poco, vieron a la distancia que estaban sus amigos esperándolos, se acercaron con lentitud

Que pasó, que les dijo Delmas? Hablen por dios – Preguntaba Aelita con desesperación

Expulsaron a William, y a Sissi la mandarán a un internado lejos de aquí…- contestó Yumi cabizbaja

Y a ustedes no les hicieron nada? – preguntó esta vez Odd

No, nada absolutamente nada – respondió Ulrich

Wow si que se salvaron de una grande – dijo Jeremie sentándose nuevamente

Lo que es yo me voy a mi cuarto chicos lo siento – dijo Yumi

Quieres que te acompañe? – pregunto Ulrich, sabía que su novia se sentía mal después de eso

No, prefiero estar sola Ulrich – respondió alejándose lentamente

Ulrich quedó pensativo, será que le afectó el hecho de que echaran a William de la academia, o le afectó mas verlo teniendo sexo con otra chica – tendrá sentimientos por él? – se preguntaba a si mismo

Chicos me disculpan también me iré a mi cuarto, ya fue mucha locura por hoy, caminó hacia su cuarto, cuando llegó se tumbó en la cama y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido. Pasaron cerca de 8 horas y despertó, se levantó, miró el reloj ya era hora de cenar, bajó a la cafetería y ahí estaban todos sus amigos menos Yumi.

Hey donde está Yumi? – pregunto Ulrich

En su casa supongo – contestó Aelita mientras se comía un croissant

Como que en su casa? Sus padres están en Japón lo olvidan? Por eso Yumi se vino de interna a la academia – Dijo Ulrich

Estas enfermo Ulrich? Eso no ha pasado – le respondió Odd

Ulrich no lo podía creer todo eso, todo lo que había pasado, su tarde especial… había sido un sueño.

**Fin**


End file.
